Entre passion et raison
by Hpslove
Summary: Je réécris à ma manière l'épisode 14x08 Bishop is dating
1. 1-2

**Ma deuxième histoire sur le couple TORRES/BISHOP. Si vous ne voulez pas relire tous les dialogues de l'épisode, vous pouvez directement lire les passages en italique que j'ai ajouté ou passer au second chapitre. ENJOY !**

* * *

 _Eleanor BISHOP ouvrit la porte de son appartement, soupira en posant sa pochette et déposa son manteau sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Sa soirée au restaurant ne s'était pas trop bien passée, tous ces amis étaient en couple et elle se sentait un peu seule au milieu de toutes ces personnes amoureuses_. Des paroles se firent entendre en provenance du salon. Elle ouvrit un tiroir, prit son revolver caché son un torchon et se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers son salon, poussa la porte et cria :

Eleanor : Personne ne bouge !

Ses frères levèrent leurs mains en l'air.

Eleanor : John ? Rob ?

John : C'était génial, on aurait dit un flic de série télé !

Rob : Genre Farah Fawcett dans « Drôles de dames », j'approuve.

George: Salut Ellie !

John : George, tu viens juste de louper ça ! Ellie ressorts et recommences !

Eleanor : Qu'est ce qui se passe bon sang ? Que faites-vous ici ?

George : Surprise pour Thanksgiving

Eleanor : Vous savez que je hais les surprises

Rob : Euh pour ton info, je t'ai envoyé un texto

Eleanor : Tu m'as envoyé trois smileys

Rob : Oui

John : T'étais à la NSA, t'as pas pu cracker ce code ?

George : Je croyais que tu serais contente de nous voir, t'es pas revenue depuis un an, tu nous manquais !

Eleanor : Je suis contente de vous voir, vous m'avez juste prise un peu au dépourvu, dans mes bras !

Ils se rapprochèrent pour se faire un câlin. George la serra contre lui avant de l'écarter et de l'examiner.

Eleanor : Quoi ?

George : Tu es sur ton trente et un ? A minuit passé ? Et tu as mis du parfum ?

Rob s'avança vers elle et la renifla.

Rob : C'est Beach de Bobby Brown, tu étais à un rencard !

Eleanor : Quoi ? Non, je …

John : Ah ! Le regard de la fille grillée ! Ca te trahit à chaque fois

George : Qui est ce ?

Eleanor : ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça

George : On veut juste être sûrs que c'est pas un tueur en série !

John : Ou un végan ! Ca détruirait la famille !

Eleanor : Je suis parfaitement capable d'évaluer le caractère de quelqu'un toute seule, merci. Et vous ne découvrirez rien de plus qu'une enquête du NCIS n'a déjà trouvé

Rob : Alors c'est un de tes collègues ?

Bishop commençait à s'énerver à cause de cet interrogatoire familial. Heureusement son portable sonna et elle prit l'appel.

Eleanor : Allo ? Où ? Oui j'arrive

Elle raccrocha.

Eleanor : C'était mon patron, je dois y aller

George : A cette heure ?

Eleanor : Mon travail c'est du 24/7, on parlera plus tard. Ne touchez à rien

Elle sortit de son appartement.

John : C'était plus facile quand on pouvait lire son journal intime !

* * *

 _Eleanor descendit les escaliers de son immeuble en appelant son collègue Nick TORRES._

 _Eleanor : Hey où es-tu ?_

 _Nick : Pas loin de chez toi, tu veux que je passe te prendre ?_

 _Eleanor : Ca serait sympa, merci_

 _Nick : Ok a toute !_

 _La jeune femme raccrocha et s'assit sur le banc situé devant son immeuble en attendant son collègue qui se gara quelques minutes plus tard. Elle monta dans la voiture, accrocha sa ceinture et dévisagea Nick qui la regardait également._

 _Nick : Je vois qu'on a était tous les deux en rencard_

 _Eleanor : Euh c'est pas vraiment …_

 _Nick : Tu n'as rien à m'expliquer B', je garderai ton secret_

 _Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il avait déjà redémarré. Eux qui s'entendaient habituellement très bien étaient à présent silencieux. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Nick alluma la radio et commença à chanter de façon grotesque, ce qui fit beaucoup rire sa collègue. Après quelques kilomètres, ils arrivèrent sur le lieu de l'accident._

 _Alex : Contente que vous ayez pu venir_

 _Alex les examina étonnée._

 _Alex : Belles tenues, vous étiez en rencard ?_

 _Eleanor : Quoi ? Non_

 _Nick : Oui_

 _Eleanor et Nick se regardèrent, l'agent rigola._

 _Nick : Enfin pas avec elle_

 _Cette réponse fit mal à Eleanor mais elle ne le montra pas._

 _Eleanor : On est juste venus ensemble_

 _Alex : C'est ça_

 _Jalouse, elle ne voulut pas en entendre plus et les briefa sur l'accident._

 _Alex : Alors … Le conducteur était seul et allait au sud quand il est sorti de la route et s'est écrasé sur ce rocher_

 _Nick : Je vois pas de traces de pneus alors je crois pas qu'il ait perdu le contrôle_

 _Eleanor : C'était peut-être délibéré, à la Thelma et Louise, en faite j'adore ce film_

 _Nick : Quelle surprise_

 _Les deux agents se regardèrent, sourire aux lèvres et Eleanor lui assaini un petit coup de poing. Toujours sous le regard jaloux d'Alex._

 _Eleanor et Nick : Quoi ?_

 _Alex : Non, rien_

 _Les agents examinèrent la scène de crime et prirent des photos. Eleanor commençait à être vraiment fatiguée et se frotta les yeux._

 _Nick : Tu veux que je te ramène ?_

 _Eleanor : Oui je veux bien, je suis exténuée_

 _Alex : Si tu veux je peux te ramener_

 _Nick : Ca va aller, j'habite pas loin de chez elle alors …_

 _Alex : Bien_

 _Ils retournèrent à la voiture, s'installèrent et Eleanor s'endormie, le visage tournée vers son collègue qui eut tout le loisir de la contempler dès qu'ils arrivaient à un feu rouge. Pour qui s'était-elle maquillée ? Pour qui s'était-elle bien habillée ? Il se gara en bas de l'immeuble de sa collègue et la réveilla._

 _Nick : B' on est arrivé_

 _Eleanor : mmmh_

 _Nick : Tu veux que je t'aide à monter ?_

 _Eleanor ouvrit les yeux et le regarda. Il était tellement beau dans son costume décontracté. Soudain son cerveau se remit en marche et la réveilla totalement._

 _Eleanor : euh non c'est bon t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller_

 _Elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre, défit sa ceinture, salua son collègue et entra dans son immeuble. Nick surprit de ce changement la suivi du regard et chercha la fenêtre de son appartement du regard. S'il ne se trompait pas c'est celle qui … est allumée. Elle avait du monde chez elle ? Était-ce celui pour lequel elle avait fait tous ces efforts ? Il soupira, redémarra la voiture et rentra chez lui._

* * *

Tim et Alex arrivèrent les premiers au bureau et furent surpris de trouver trois hommes attendant Eleanor à son bureau et regardant des documents.

Tim : On peut vous aider ?

George : On attend l'agent BISHOP

John : L'agent spécial du NCIS, Eleanor BISHOP

Alex : Et vous êtes qui ?

George : George, John, Robby, nous sommes les frères d'Ellie. Vous devez être Tim et Alex ?

Tim : Oui, comment ça va ? Content de vous rencontrer, BISHOP a beaucoup parlé de vous. C'est bien de mettre un visage sur les noms

John : Alors … Vous travaillez avec notre sœur ?

Tim : Oui en effet, ça fait quatre ans maintenant. Je n'imagine pas cet endroit sans elle

John : Vous entendez ça ?

Rob : Carrément

John : Vous avez l'air proches

Rob : Peut-être un peu trop proches

Tim : Pardon ?

Alex gloussa derrière son bureau.

Alex : Ca devient intéressant

Eleanor sortie à son tour de l'ascenseur et s'avança vers ses frères.

Eleanor : Euh vous quoi ?

George : On fait connaissance avec tes collègues

John : C'est avec lui que tu sors ? C'est ton style : grand, intelligent, distant

Eleanor : Comment êtes-vous entrés ?

George : Badges visiteur, on visite

Eleanor : Vraiment ? Qui l'a autorisé ?

Gibbs : Moi, briefez moi

Les agents se rassemblèrent près du grand écran.

Tim : La victime est le commandant REZA Derrick, célibataire et sans enfant. Ses parents à New York ont été prévenus

Alex : REZA était imam avant de rejoindre la Navy en 2003, il fait partie de la poignée d'aumôniers musulmans qui servent dans l'armée

Eleanor : En plus d'être assigné à l'association interconfessionnelle, REZA était membre de plusieurs associations caritatives alors dur d'imaginer qu'il avait des ennemis

Rob était derrière le groupe écoutant la vie de la victime, mangea une chips, ce qui agaça Gibbs qui se retourna. Eleanor se retourna également et fit signe à son frère de rester avec les autres. George le tapa à la nuque quand Rob s'asseya à côté de lui.

Gibbs : Des suspects ?

Tim : D'après la secrétaire de REZA, son dernier appel a été pour Ronald AYERS, il dirige un centre de méditation près de Falls Church

Gibbs : Ok vérifies ça. BISHOP et QUINN aller voir le superviseur du commandant REZA et voyez qui il côtoyait

Eleanor passa à côté de ses frères.

Eleanor : Tenez-vous bien

Les agents partirent chacun faire les tâches qui leur avaient été assignées.

* * *

En rentrant au bureau, Nick décida d'aller acheter un snack au distributeur et se retrouva coincé par les frères d'Eleanor.

George : Vous êtes Nick TORRES ?

Nick : Qui êtes-vous ?

John : On est les frères de BISHOP

Nick : Oh elle a dit que vous étiez là, enchanté

Les frères l'examinèrent en silence.

Nick : Ok c'était sympa

Il voulut partirent mais les frères l'encerclèrent.

Nick : Vous voulez me racketter ou quoi ?

John : On a quelques questions

Nick : A propos de quoi ?

George : De votre relation avec notre sœur

Nick : Ma quoi ?

L'agent rigola.

Nick : Ecoutez, j'apprécie le truc des frères protecteurs et je respecte. Mais vous faites fausse route

George : Alors vous n'êtes pas le collègue avec qui elle sort ?

Nick : Moi sortir avec BISHOP ?

Le jeune homme pouffa.

Nick : non non non, elle n'est pas mon genre, mais pas du tout

Rob : Alors vous pensez que notre sœur n'est pas assez bien pour vous ?

Nick : Ok écoutez, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, c'était pas un manque de respect. Ce que je veux dire c'est que BISHOP et moi on est bons amis c'est tout, il y a rien de plus.

Puisque ces frères menaient l'enquête, il allait se servir d'eux pour qu'ils l'aide à trouver qui était l'homme qu'Eleanor avait vu hier soir.

Nick : Je vous ai rien dit mais votre sœur traîne souvent avec ce gars du bureau international, je parie sur ce type !

George : Comment il s'appelle ?

Nick : Clayton REEVES, grand, britannique, costumes sur mesure, mâchoire carrée. Ca vous va ?

George : On va voir ça

Nick : Super

L'agent s'en alla en espérant ne pas le avoir dans les pattes le reste de la semaine, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont collants.

Rob : Vous réalisez qu'il aurait pu tous nous tuer avec une seule main ?

George : Sans aucun doute

John : Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire pour notre sœur …

* * *

 _Eleanor n'osait pas sortir des toilettes. Ce qu'elle avait entendu l'avait blessée. Déjà que ces frères mènent l'enquête partout au NCIS l'agaçait mais ce qu'avait dit Nick et en rigolant par-dessus le marché. Alors quoi c'était si drôle que ça de l'imaginer avec elle ? C'est sûr son type devait être plutôt la sournoise Alex qui minaude à chaque fois qu'elle le voit. Eleanor se regarda dans le miroir. Il avait raison, comment pouvait-il s'arrêter sur une fille qui n'a pas de forme et qui ne se pomponne pas tous les jours ? Elle tenta de se calmer et sortie des toilettes en prenant bien soin de ne pas se faire remarquer._

* * *

Dans le bureau d'Abby, Tim s'énerve sur un ordinateur.

Tim : Allez !

Abby : Pourquoi ça te tient tant à cœur ?

Tim : Parce que c'est notre amie ! Comment peut-elle voir quelqu'un sans nous le dire ?

Abby : Sûrement parce que c'est quelqu'un avec qui on travaille

Tim : Comment tu le sais ?

Abby : J'ai entendu les frères de BISHOP interroger Dale le pâle dans le hall. Il a commencé à hyperventiler, j'ai dû lui donner un sac en papier. Mais tu sais, BISHOP a ses raisons, elle nous le dira quand elle sera prête

Tim : Je crois que tu as raison. Tu meurs aussi d'envie de savoir qui c'est ?

Abby : Tu n'as pas idée !

Tim : Merci !

* * *

Nick : Avant Arlington, le commandant REZA a passé deux ans comme aumônier à Guantanamo

Eleanor : Tous les fichiers top secret sur son ordinateur ont un point commun : Amir HASSAN, un des détenus de Gitmo

Gibbs : Quelle est son histoire ?

L'agent REEVES arriva à ce moment là près du grand écran, au grand agacement de Nick.

Clayton : J'imagine que c'est mon signal

Nick : Il faut lui trouver une cloche

Clayton : HASSAN est originaire de Jalalabad en Afghanistan. Il a été pris par une force conjointe antiterroriste anglo-américaine en 2005 près de Londres.

Le britannique se tourna vers Eleanor.

Clayton : On dirait que je vais vous assister sur l'affaire

Eleanor : Plus on est de fous …

La jeune femme lui sourit ce qui énerva encore plus Nick.

Gibbs : Pourquoi HASSAN était surveillé ?

Clayton : La cible principale était Dawar MAHDAVI

Eleanor : Je me souviens de lui Dawar MAHDAVI était un des suspects dans les attaques de magasins de Londres. Son ADN a été trouvé sur un sac à dos porté par un des kamikazes

Clayton : Tu es brillante, vraiment

Nick n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il la draguait devant lui comme si de rien n'était.

Nick : Peut-on ne pas s'écarter du sujet ?

Gibbs : Je suis d'accord

Clayton : Hum, MAHDAVI recrutait ses hommes dans une mosquée qu'il fréquentait. Amir HASSAN était un des trois hommes vus avec MAHDAVI en 2005. Quand la rumeur a fait état d'une attaque imminente, ils ont été embarqués

Nick : Ca n'explique pas pourquoi le commandant REZA avait un dossier sur HASSAN

Eleanor : Parmi ces fichiers, il y avait des vidéos d'interrogatoires d'Amir HASSAN à Gitmo, ils doivent être importants sinon pourquoi REZA les aurait ?

Nick : Un problème, tout est en pachtoune

Eleanor : C'est pas un problème

Gibbs : BISHOP tu t'en occupes

Nick : Tu connais le pachtoune ?

Sa collègue acquiesça.

Clayton : Qu'est-ce que je disais, brillante !

Eleanor : Gibbs il y a des heures de vidéos, je peux en faire quelques une mais il va falloir un autre traducteur

Gibbs : Ok organises ça. TORRES parlez au commandant à Gitmo, trouvez quels contacts REZA a eus avec Amir HASSAN

Nick se dirigea vers le MTAC suivi de près par Alex au grand dam d'Eleanor qui se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

* * *

Clayton attend l'ascenseur quand les portes s'ouvrent sur Nick entouré des trois frères.

Nick : Oh voici l'agent du MI6, Clayton REEVES. Vous tombez bien !

Clayton : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Nick : Rien, je traque juste cette mystérieuse femme vue avec le commandant REZA

Clayton : Ok

Nick : Tu connais les frères de BISHOP ?

Nick força l'agent britannique à rentrer dans l'ascenseur.

Clayton : Enchanté, j'aime beaucoup votre sœur

Nick : Vous voyez les gars, je ne vous l'avais pas dit ?

Les portes commencèrent à se refermer, Clayton se retourna.

Nick : Bonne chance !

Clayton : Washington vous plaît ? Il y a une super énergie ici

John s'avança vers le tableau de bord et appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence.

John : Arrêtez votre blabla 007, la fête est finie

Clayton : Pardon ?

George : On sait que vous voyez notre sœur

Clayton : On vous a raconté des cracks

George : Il a dit quoi ?

John : Je crois qu'il nous a insultés

Rob : Il a dit qu'on nous a menti

John : Et ce voyage en Ecosse qu'elle a fait ? Vous n'étiez pas avec elle ?

Clayton : J'y étais, mais on est juste potes

Rob : Il veut dire « amis »

John : On avait comprit

Clayton : Alors c'est bon ?

George : Une dernière question : quand deux « potes » voyagent ensemble, combien de chambres d'hôtel ils réservent ? Une ou deux ?

Clayton : Deux !

John : Il a hésité

Clayton : J'ai juste respiré

George : Robby qu'en penses-tu ?

Rob : On dirait que vous êtes dans la mouise

* * *

Clayton : Admets le, tu as violé le code

Alex : Vous continuez avec ça ?

Nick : Je suis d'accord avec elle, laisse couler

Clayton : Facile à dire pour QUINN, c'est pas elle que tu as jetée aux loups

Nick : Aux loups ? Les frères de BISHOP sont des petits chiots, je savais que tu pouvais gérer. Tu es un grand garçon

Clayton : Vous voulez une démonstration ?

Nick : Avec plaisir

Alex : Ca suffit ! Peu importe lequel d'entre vous sort avec BISHOP, avouez et on pourra en finir avec ça

Nick : Il a tressailli

Clayton : J'ai cligné des yeux !

Alex : Oh tu as un peu tressailli

Clayton : C'est pas une preuve

Abby arriva dans l'open-space.

Abby : J'ai une preuve ! J'ai fait une analyse statistique de la personnalité de BISHOP et j'ai regoupé avec tous ceux du bureau pour voir qui serait la correspondance la plus probable. TORRES tu n'atteints que 17% alors tu es éliminé

Nick : Super !

Abby : REEVES, tu atteints le score impressionnant de 65%, donc c'est possible

Nick : Je vous avais dit que c'était lui !

Abby : Attends, pas si vite Nick. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui bat le score de REEVES avec un énorme 87% de probabilité

Nick : Quoi ?

Abby : Leroy Jetho GIBBS

Clayton : Tu es sérieuse ?

Nick : Allez Abby elle est bien bonne

Alex : En fait, j'imagine bien

Gibbs : Imaginer quoi ?

Abby : Hey Gibbs … On partageait juste quelques analyses scientifiques enrichissantes

Tous les agents s'enfuyèrent dans des directions différentes avant que Gibbs demande des nouvelles de l'enquête.


	2. 2-2

Cacher derrière l'escalier, Eleanor avait tout entendu et était plus blessée que jamais. Entendre Nick être soulagé par les statistiques d'Abby lui donnait envie de pleurer. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et ses frères l'avaient mise à bout de nerfs. Elle sortit de sa cachette, pris son sac et rentra chez elle. Elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était seule depuis que Jake l'avait trompé avec une de ces collègues et avait gardé cet appartement en divorçant. Mais ce lieu lui rappelait tellement ces mauvais souvenirs et ces frères qui n'allaient sûrement pas tarder à rentrer pour lui poser encore plus de questions… L'agente referma la porte et décida d'aller noyer son chagrin au bar au coin de la rue.

Voilà plusieurs heures qu'elle était assise là, seule au comptoir du bar. Le barman la surveillait et ne lui servait que des petites doses mais Eleanor avait quand même finit par être soule. Elle prit son portable et appela Tim.

Tim : Hey BISHOP quoi de neuf ?

Eleanor : Je m'ennuie … Tu viens boire un verre avec moi ?

Tim : Désolé je suis avec Delilah au restaurant, où es tu ?

Eleanor : Vous … Les couples mariés … Vous êtes tellement ennuyeux …

Tim : BISHOP où es tu ?

Enervée, l'agente raccrocha et recommanda un énième verre. Le barman lui servit un verre d'eau qu'elle avala cul sec sans s'apercevoir de la supercherie. Son portable sonna, elle regarda l'identité de la personne, son frère Rob. A bout de nerf, elle redemanda un verre et noya son portable dedans. Amusé par la situation, un homme s'approcha d'elle et commença à la coller.

? : Bin alors ma belle ça va pas ?

Eleanor : Laissez moi tranquille

? : Ne le prends pas comme ça ma chérie, je veux juste t'aider

Eleanor : Vous approchez pas

? : Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me vomir dessus ?

Eleanor essayait de se débattre contre cet intrus mais elle n'avait plus assez de force. La porte claqua, l'agente ne se retourna pas mais aurait pu reconnaître ces pas entre milles.

? : Allez viens ma belle, je te paie un coup chez moi ?

L'homme avait posé sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune fille, elle l'enlevait mais il la remettait à chaque fois.

Eleanor : Laissez … moi tranquille !

Enervé, l'arrivant marcha vers l'homme.

Nick : Elle vous a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas !

? : De quoi je me mêle ! Prends un ticket !

Le sang de Nick ne fit qu'un tour et il immobilisa l'homme, la tête contre le comptoir et le bras emprisonné dans le dos.

Nick : T'as compris ou t'en veux plus ?

? : Non c'est bon je m'en vais

Nick : B' ça va ?

Eleanor : Pourquoi … tu es là ?

Nick : Tim m'a prévenu alors je t'ai cherché. Tu peux marcher ?

Eleanor essaya de se lever mais perdit l'équilibre avant que Nick la rattrape. Il passa une main sous les bras et l'autre sous les genoux de la jeune femme et la porta jusqu'à sa voiture. Eleanor s'enivra de son parfum et s'accrocha à sa chemise. Il asseya sa collègue et fit le tour pour se mettre au volant.

Eleanor : Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi

Nick : Pourquoi ?

Eleanor ne répondit pas et se contenta d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour respirer l'air frais.

Nick : Ok je t'emmène chez moi

Eleanor : Ca va pas plaire à ta petite amie

Nick : Quelle petite amie ?

Eleanor : Ton rencard d'hier

Le jeune homme sourit et attacha la ceinture de sa collègue avant de démarrer.

Nick : J'ai pas le droit de me faire beau pour ma sœur ?

Eleanor : Alors … Pas de copine ?

Nick : Personne, libre comme l'air

Un poids s'enleva de la poitrine de la jeune femme, elle voulut s'endormir mais ils étaient déjà arrivés. Le logement était bien différent de celui d'Eleanor qui avait un studio dans une maison réhabilité en appartements alors que Nick vivait dans une rue composée de maisons mitoyennes. Elle avait l'impression de mieux respirer ici. Nick l'aida à marcher jusqu'à son logement et l'asseya dans son lit avant de lui apporter un cachet d'aspirine et un verre d'eau.

Nick : Ne t'en fais pas je dormirai sur le canapé ce soir

Eleanor : On est adultes, on peut partager ton lit tu sais, enfin si tu n'as pas peur que je te saute dessus

Nick : Même pas peur

Ils se sourirent. Eleanor avala l'aspirine et reposa le verre sur la table de chevet.

Eleanor : Merci de m'héberger chez toi

Nick : Pas de soucis, c'est à ça que servent les amis. Ton copain ne va pas être inquiet que tu ne rentres pas ?

Eleanor : Je n'ai personne

Nick : Alors … Le rencard de la veille ?

Eleanor : Des amis, tous en couple … Et mes frères sont là, je ne les supporte plus

Cette réponse fit plaisir à l'agent.

Nick : Tu as faim ?

Eleanor : Oh non je ne peux rien avaler, je vais plutôt essayer de dormir

Nick : Ok fais comme chez toi

Il lui sourit et parti vers la cuisine pour se faire à manger. Pendant que son repas cuisait, il repensa à sa collègue et alla voir si tout allait bien. Il entrouvrit discrètement la porte et vit Eleanor dos à lui, en train se de déshabiller, ne gardant sur elle qu'un top noir et un shorty noir en dentelle. Cette vision fit beaucoup d'effet au latino qui referma aussitôt la porte en silence. Elle était si désirable, comment il allait faire cette nuit ? Il alluma la TV et mangea sans grand appétit, ses pensées allaient toutes dans la même direction, la chambre. Il soupira, repoussa son assiette et essaya de trouver quelque chose de bien à regarder. Les heures passèrent et Nick se réveilla à cause d'une publicité qui faisait beaucoup de bruit. Il regarda l'heure : 2h30. Bien qu'on soit vendredi, il fallait qu'il aille se coucher car si Gibbs appelait dans quelques heures pour une enquête, il ne serait jamais en état. Il se leva, se dirigea vers la chambre et se déshabilla avant de se mettre sous les draps. Eleanor qui lui tournait le dos pu voir ses mouvements se refléter dans la baie vitrée qui lui faisait face et admirer ce corps dont elle rêvait depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Nick se coucha du même côté qu'elle et regarda la silhouette de sa partenaire. Non décidément ça n'allait pas le faire, il se retourna et essaya de penser à autre chose. L'heure tourna mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir.

3h45 Nick soupira, se retourna vers sa collègue et laissa son corps s'exprimer. Son bras vint jouer avec les doigts de sa collègue avant de caresser lentement son bras jusqu'à l'épaule. Eleanor qui lui tournait toujours le dos, ferma les yeux, savourant ces caresses. Nick se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle et déposa un baiser sur sa nuque. Eleanor se mordit les lèvres et mit quelques secondes avant de se retourner pour faire face à son collègue et posa sa main sur sa joue mal rasée. Ils se regardèrent puis Nick avança son visage vers celui de sa collègue mais s'immobilisa pour lui laisser le temps de l'arrêter si elle le souhaitait. Eleanor fit le reste du chemin et embrassa Nick. Leurs baisers d'abord doux si firent plus passionnés, Nick se colla à la jeune femme et l'embrassa à en perdre la tête pendant que sa main caressait son ventre pour remonter ensuite toucher son sein à travers le top. Le corps d'Eleanor se cambra, sa respiration s'accéléra, elle en voulait plus. La latino embrassa de nouveau son amante pendant que sa main se faufilait sous le top, la jeune femme ne put retenir ces gémissements. Nick l'enjamba et l'aida à enlever son top devenu trop encombrant avant de revenir sur ces lèvres si longtemps désirées. Puis il descendit son visage vers la poitrine dressée de plaisir et pris un sein en bouche pendant qu'il malaxait l'autre. Il continua son chemin, embrassant le ventre plat, retirant le shorty en effleurant ses jambes puis remonta embrasser et titiller le clitoris de sa belle. Eleanor haleta, gémissant sans pouvoir s'arrêter, s'accrocha aux draps pendant que la langue experte de son amant lui envoyait des vagues de chaleur dans tout le corps. Son vagin se contracta et le plaisir explosa en elle. La jeune femme essaya de reprendre ses esprits mais Nick n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il remonta vers elle en embrassant son ventre et ses seins avant de plonger sur les lèvres d'Eleanor. Celle-ci essaya de descendre ses mains vers le boxer de Nick mais il l'arrêta et emprisonna ses mains au-dessus de sa tête pendant qu'il redescendait une des siennes vers le vagin de son amante. Eleanor gémit de plus belle pendant qu'il caressait son clitoris puis entra un doigt en elle. La jeune femme libéra une des mains et rapprocha son visage de celui de Nick pour l'embrasser avant de caresser un de ses seins. Cette vue érotique grisa encore plus le jeune homme qui enlaça la main restée emprisonnée et introduisit un deuxième doigt en elle. Eleanor gémit de plus belle et ondula sous les vagues plaisirs qui déferlaient en elle pour laisser place au second orgasme. Les deux amants continuèrent de s'embrasser jusqu'à que le sommeil les gagne.

Eleanor ouvrit doucement les yeux, ne reconnaissant pas le plafond elle ferma les yeux et se rappela des derniers évènements. Ses frères, son équipe, le bar, Nick … Des images de la nuit passée lui revint en mémoire, Nick, ses baisers, ses caresses … Elle rouvrit une nouvelle fois les yeux et regarda sur le côté avant de se redresser. Il n'y avait personne à côté d'elle, elle était seule dans ce lit étranger. Eleanor s'habilla et sortie de la chambre.

Eleanor : Nick ?

Silence total dans le logement, il était parti ? Il s'était enfui de sa propre maison ? Eleanor sentie la tristesse l'envahir, alors quoi ? Nick était un gougea ? Il regrettait ? La jeune femme essuya une larme sur sa joue. Là c'était la goutte d'eau de trop, Jake l'avait pris pour une conne pendant des mois avant de lui avouer son infidélité et maintenant Nick. Il est temps qu'elle reprenne sa vie en main et ça commençait par un nouveau portable avec un nouveau numéro pour faire le tri ainsi que changer d'appartement qui lui rappelait trop son ex-mari. Elle rentra chez elle, ces frères lui posèrent évidemment pleins de questions qu'elle évita soigneusement.

George : Bon sang Ellie tu étais où ? On t'a appelé toute la nuit mais tu n'as jamais répondu !

Eleanor : J'ai cassé mon portable hier soir, je m'en vais en ville acheter un nouveau, pouvez-vous me trouver un camion ? Je voudrais déménager au plus vite, j'en ai marre d'être ici

George : Euh d'accord, veux-tu aussi qu'on te cherche un autre appartement ?

Eleanor : Non c'est bon vous êtes gentils mais je veux le choisir seule !

Rob : Oh relax pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

Eleanor : Parce que depuis que vous êtes arrivés, vous êtes tout le temps sur mon dos et vous posez des questions au NCIS même à des collègues que je ne connais pas !

John : Ok on y a peut-être été un peu fort … On va t'aider pour le déménagement et on va te trouver un garde meuble

Eleanor : Merci

La jeune femme sortie de l'appartement pendant que ces frères s'affairaient avec le téléphone et l'annuaire. Elle revint presqu'une heure plus tard avec un nouveau téléphone ainsi qu'un nouveau numéro, heureuse de voir ses frères en train de charger le camion de déménagement. Elle monta, regarda d'un air nostalgique son appartement qui commençait à se vider, prit un carton et descendit pour le chargé dans le véhicule, quand elle se retourna, Eleanor se trouva face à son collègue.

Nick : Salut

Eleanor …

Nick : Tu déménages ?

Eleanor : Perspicace

Nick : Ca va pas ?

Eleanor : Sérieusement ?! Tu oses poser la question ?!

Nick : Bin oui, on passe une nuit sympa, je m'absente et quand je reviens tu n'es plus là

Eleanor : Evidemment que je me suis enfuie ! Je me suis réveillée seule !

Nick : J'étais juste parti courir !

Eleanor : Et comment je pouvais le savoir ?! Tu n'avais qu'à laisser un mot, quelque chose !

Nick : Ok alors écoutes je n'ai pas l'habitude pour ce genre de petites attention, tu es la première femme avec qui je passe du temps depuis que je suis revenu au NCIS

Eleanor : Quelle chance j'ai !

Nick : Mais c'est pas possible ! Tu m'en veux à ce point-là ? Demande-toi plutôt à qui la faute si personne ne peut t'approcher !

Eleanor : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

Nick : Tes frères ! Tes frères se mêlent de tout et empiètent dans ta vie !

Eleanor : C'est n'importe quoi !

Nick : Je vais te le prouver

En disant ces mots, il s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa. La douce chaleur qu'elle avait ressentie la veille l'envahie de nouveau, Eleanor se colla totalement à Nick pendant qu'il l'encerclait de ses bras musclés. Les baisers s'enchaînèrent puis se firent plus passionnés mais le couple dû bientôt s'arrêter pour reprendre leur respiration. Le jeune homme posa son front contre celui de son amante et commença à compter.

Nick : 4, 3, 2, 1 …

Eleanor fut arrachée de sa bulle par un de ses frères pendant que les autres éloignaient l'agent de leur protégée. Nick regarda Eleanor une dernière fois, lui montra ses frères de la main et la jeune femme pu lire « Voilà pourquoi » sur ces lèvres avant qu'il ne se retourne et continue de marcher. Il avait raison, ses frères étaient trop protecteurs avec elle et rien ne pouvait lui arriver tant qu'ils étaient dans les parages. C'est l'esprit triste qu'elle se remit aux cartons quand elle reçut un message quelques minutes plus tard.

« Viens chez moi quand tu auras fini et apporte ton maillot de bain »

Il avait déjà son nouveau numéro de téléphone, il n'avait pas perdu de temps. Pourquoi dire à tout le monde qu'elle n'était pas son type si c'était pour passer la nuit avec, lui donner deux orgasmes, ne rien demander en retour et revenir l'embrasser le lendemain ? Tout ça n'avait pas de sens, elle était accro à lui mais ces critiques l'avait fortement blessée. Elle allait aller chez lui mais juste pour des réponses, rien de plus. Elle continua de bouger les cartons, passa un dernier coup d'aspirateur et donna les clés de l'appartement à ses frères pour qu'ils puissent le faire visitée en vue d'une vente. Décidée, elle ne fit pas d'effort pour se pomponner, ne se changea pas, parcouru le petit kilomètre qui la séparait de son collègue et sonna à sa porte en ressentant quand même son cœur battre la chamade. Le jeune homme lui ouvrit, uniquement habillé d'un short de bain.

Nick : Hey

Il l'examina.

Nick : Tu ne t'es pas changée, j'en déduis donc que tu n'as pas de maillot de bain. Je m'en doutais un peu donc je t'ai acheté celui-là, j'espère qu'il te plaît

Eleanor regarda le sac en plastique qu'il lui tendit et en sorti un bikini aux célèbres lignes arc-en-ciel, elle se sentie un peu mal car cette marque est légèrement chère.

Eleanor : Tu ne connais même pas ma taille

Nick : Je pense t'avoir assez caressé pour la deviner

Le rouge monta aux joues d'Eleanor, des bribes de leur nuit lui revinrent en tête : ses baisers, ses caresses, sa tête entre ses cuisses, …

Eleanor : Euh, je vais me changer vite fait

Gênée, elle s'enfuit dans la chambre avec le petit paquet et referma la porte derrière elle. Adossée à cette dernière, la jeune femme essaya de remettre ses idées en place. Alors quoi ? Son cerveau n'allait plus lui obéir quand il serait à proximité ? Enervée contre elle-même, elle se changea et dû admettre en se regardant dans le miroir qu'apparemment il connaissait bien sa taille. Elle mit ses affaires dans son sac et retourna dans le salon.

Eleanor : Il faut qu'on parle

Nick : On parlera plus tard, pour l'instant on va profiter du soleil

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il la poussa jusqu'à sa voiture.

Eleanor : Tu m'emmènes où ?

Nick : Un petit coin de paradis

Se doutant qu'elle n'aurait pas plus de précisions, la jeune femme n'avait plus qu'à patienter. Ils roulèrent pendant presqu'une heure et arrivèrent dans un grand parking sauvage pratiquement plein. Descendant du véhicule, Eleanor regarda autour d'elle mais rien ne lui paraissait familier.

Eleanor : Où sommes-nous ?

Nick : Près d'un lac, on va devoir marcher un peu, je te conseille de tenir ma main car il y a beaucoup de gens

Eleanor regarda sa main tendue.

Eleanor : Je pense être assez grande pour pouvoir te suivre

Nick : Comme tu voudras

Il commença à marcher, se frayant un chemin entre toutes les personnes, s'arrêtant parfois pour dire bonjour. Certaines filles lui faisait les yeux doux mais il ne leur manifestait aucune attention, ce qui fit plaisir à l'agente. Soudain, une main lui empoigna le bras.

? : Salut ma belle, tu es toute seule ? Viens avec moi, je vais prendre soin de toi

Eleanor : Lâchez-moi !

Alerté par ces cris, Nick se retourna pour voler au secours de sa belle.

Nick : Lâche-là !

Il lui fit une prise de combat de sorte que l'homme se retrouva face à l'arbre et son bras immobilisé dans le dos.

? : Wow du calme man !

Nick : Alors arrêtes d'embêter les femmes sinon je t'envoie en cellule de dégrisement chez les flics

? : Oui man, pardon man

L'agent lâche l'homme qui continua son chemin en mangeant sa boîte de brownies. Nick tendit à nouveau sa main à Eleanor, qui après quelques secondes la pris. Ils continuèrent de marcher pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à se retrouver devant un mur d'arbres.

Eleanor : Et maintenant ?

Nick : Et maintenant on trouve la porte

Nick examina les troncs et trouva un passage assez étroit pour qu'ils puissent passer. Il aida Eleanor à se faufiler et posa les serviettes pour qu'ils puissent s'allonger un peu. Quelques temps plus tard, estimant qu'ils s'étaient assez reposés, il la prit dans ses bras et couru sur l'herbe chaude pour la jeter dans le lac.

Eleanor : Non ! Si jamais tu me fais ça t'es mort !

Nick : Je prends le risque !

Ayant plus de force qu'elle, il n'eut aucun mal à l'emporter à travers les vagues pour la jeter plus loin. Pour se venger, Eleanor prit une gorgée d'eau de mer et remonta à la surface sur le ventre, voulant paraître inanimée.

Nick : B' ?

Pas de réponse.

Nick : Hey B' c'est pas drôle !

Il s'avança vers elle et au moment de la retourner, il reçut pleins d'eau à la figure. Eleanor le regarda avec un sourire en coin.

Nick : Ah ouais ? C'est comme ça que tu veux la jouer ? Attends de voir !

Le jeune homme nagea jusqu'à elle, l'aspergea d'eau, la coula, la jeta plus loin … Leur petit jeu dura un moment jusqu'à qu'Eleanor, une nouvelle fois coulée, remonta à quelques centimètres de son collègue. Nick ne riait plus, il passa une main dans le dos de la jeune femme pour la coller contre lui et l'embrassa. Heureuse de ce changement de situation, Eleanor lui rendit ses baisers et passa ses bras autour de ses hanches. Reprenant ses esprits, elle s'éloigna à regret de Nick car elle avait toujours des questions en suspens.

Eleanor : J'attends toujours des réponses

Nick : B' tu gâches le moment là

Eleanor : Oui mais j'en ai besoin !

Nick : Bon ok

Eleanor le suivi jusqu'aux serviettes où ils s'assirent.

Nick : Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?

Eleanor : A quel jeu tu joues ?

Nick : Quoi ?

Eleanor : Pourquoi dire à tout le monde que je ne suis pas ton type si c'est pour être euh, proche de moi après ?

Nick : Où est ce que tu as entendu ça ?

Eleanor : Réponds à ma question

Nick : Je ne veux pas qu'on nous embête avec des questions privées pendant qu'on apprend à se connaître

Eleanor : Tu mens si facilement

Nick : B', je suis agent double, c'est mon métier de savoir mentir

Eleanor : Alors comment je peux savoir que tu ne me mens pas ?

Nick : Si tu as confiance en moi, tu n'as pas à te poser ce genre de questions

Eleanor : Et si …

Nick : Je ne suis pas Jake !

Cette réponse blessa plus Eleanor qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Nick : Tu dois comprendre que j'ai passé 8 ans sous couverture, je n'ai pas eu besoin de me soucier de ce genre de problème

Eleanor : Et Elena ?

Nick : J'ai aimé Elena et c'était facile avec elle, elle ne réfléchissait pas autant que toi

Eleanor : Mais …

Nick : B', je sais que tu as été blessée dans le passé, mais il n'y a pas de miracle, soit tu me fais confiance soit on s'arrête là

Coup dur, comment ce bel après-midi avec pu tourner à ce désastre ? Nick regardait la jeune femme mais elle semblait perdue, c'était mauvais signe.

Nick : B' ?

Eleanor : Euh … Je veux rentrer

Sans plus attendre, elle ramassa ses affaires.

Nick : Attends-moi !

Ils retournèrent en silence au parking et le trajet n'en fut pas plus joyeux. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, Eleanor prit ses affaires et partie à pied.

Nick : Où vas-tu ?

Eleanor : Chez moi !

Nick : Tu n'as plus de chez toi !

Eleanor arrêta de marcher et Nick en profita pour la rattraper.

Nick : Tu n'as nulle part où aller, il fait bientôt nuit, dors à la maison, tu feras des recherches demain, je vais prendre le canapé

Eleanor : Prendre le canapé comme hier ? Ca ne t'a pas trop réussi !

Nick : Tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en plaindre !

Enervés, les deux agents se faisaient face mais aucun des deux n'osait parler de peur que ce soit le mot de trop. La température finit par baisser et la jeune femme eut un frisson.

Nick : Allez viens, tu vas tomber malade

Eleanor : Je ne veux pas aller chez toi !

Nick : Et bin on va aller en soirée ! Laisse moi juste le temps de me changer

Puis , il l'emmena dans un magasin de vêtement, lui acheta une veste en jean, une robe blanche, des sandales et des sous-vêtements sous le regard jalouse de la vendeuse ce qui remis Eleanor de bonne humeur.

Nick : Pizza ça te dit ?

Eleanor : Oui pourquoi pas

Le couple alla manger dans un petit restaurant italien et retrouvèrent leur complicité habituelle.

Eleanor : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait après ?

Le jeune homme fut étonné de ce retournement de situation mais fit comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué.

Nick : Et bin de l'autre côté du canal, il y a une soirée cubaine si tu veux ?

Eleanor : Super

La jeune femme paya l'addition et suivi Nick dans les rues plus animées.

Eleanor : Comment tu connais cet endroit ?

Nick : J'aime bien découvrir des lieux sympas près de chez moi, comme ça je peux rentrer à pied si je suis bourré

Eleanor : Tu ne t'ennuies jamais en faite

Nick : Non, tu rencontres des gens qui t'emmènent dans d'autres endroits … Vous ne sortiez jamais avec Jake ?

Eleanor : Pas vraiment, on rentrait après le boulot, mangeait devant la télé et dodo

Nick : C'est un peu …

Eleanor : Triste ? Oui en effet, j'ai essayé de le faire sortir mais rien ne lui plaisait et j'ai fini par abandonner et louer des films

Ils arrivèrent devant le bar, l'établissement était très illuminé, de la musique cubaine se faisait entendre dans toute la rue, il y avait tellement de monde que les personnes dansaient dehors.

Nick : Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Eleanor fit non de la tête tout en regardant les gens bouger autour d'elle. Nick remarqua son regard envieux et lui tendit sa main qu'elle prit rapidement. Il l'emmena au milieu de la piste, la colla contre son torse et l'initia à ces danses culturelles. Leurs corps ondulaient au fil des musiques, ils avaient chaud, très chaud, mais aucun des deux ne voulaient partir de la soirée. C'est vers les trois heures du matin que les amoureux décidèrent de rentrer. Nick ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer Eleanor qui le plaqua contre celle-ci dès qu'il la ferma.

Nick : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Eleanor : J'ai décidé de vivre au jour le jour sans me poser de question

Et la jeune femme fondit sur ces lèvres sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Leurs corps déjà moites s'embrasèrent de plus belle, l'appartement était silencieux, seul leurs respirations saccadées rompait cette quiétude.

Nick : Bien que je sois ravi de ton changement d'attitude, je suis au regret de te dire qu'on doit aller se coucher sinon on ne sera pas en forme si Gibbs appelle à six heures

Eleanor : Il ne nous a pas appelé hier ni ce matin, avec un peu de chance tout à l'heure ni fera pas exception

Eleanor continua son petit jeu, l'embrassant sur la joue, le lobe de l'oreille, sa mâchoire, sa bouche … tout en passant les mains sous son t-shirt et finalement lui enlever. La bonne volonté de Nick partie en fumée et il inversa leur position en plaquant à son tour la jeune femme contre la porte fit parcourir une de ses mains le long du corps d'Eleanor avant de la remonter lentement sous la robe blanche, caressant ses cuisses, montant encore et faisant gémir l'agente jusqu'à la faire haleter pendant qu'il passe la main sur les lèvres de son vagin. Il l'embrasse, elle gémit contre ces lèvres pendant qu'il la porte jusqu'au lit. Chacun se déshabille tout en maintenant le contact visuel puis Nick s'allonge sur elle et l'embrasse à perdre la tête tandis que sa main continue d'explorer l'anatomie de son amante. Mais Eleanor inversa la position, le masturba quelques secondes avant de s'empaler sur lui, les faisant gémir à l'unisson. Ils ondulaient, leurs corps moites ne faisant plus qu'un et bientôt ils atteignirent le septième ciel ensemble puis s'endormir l'un contre l'autre. A son réveil, la jeune femme se trouva de nouveau seule dans le lit, s'habilla avec le t-shirt de Nick et vu une feuille scotchée sur la porte de la chambre.

« Partie courir, ne t'enfuies pas ! »

Ce message lui mit du baume au cœur et elle décida d'aller prendre un encas. Elle commençait à sortir des aliments quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Nick, torse nu.

Nick : Salut

Eleanor : Hey

Ils s'embrassèrent, leur attirance mutuelle revint instantanément.

Nick : Ca te dit de baptiser la douche ?

Eleanor acquiesça de la tête et se laissa porter par son amant pendant qu'elle enlevait son propre t-shirt pour se retrouver entièrement nue dans ces bras. Ce n'était que le début de leur histoire mais Eleanor aimait déjà beaucoup la vie simple que lui faisait découvrir son amant.

* * *

 _Ces frères repartant ce soir passer les fêtes chez leur mère, Eleanor voulu allait leur dire au revoir à l'aéroport avant d'aller vite fait au NCIS voir s'ils n'avaient pas causé trop d'ennuis. Sortant de l'ascenseur, la jeune femme tomba sur son patron qui travaillait encore._

Eleanor : Gibbs, vous êtes là

Gibbs : Je travaille ici aussi

Eleanor : En effet, euh je voulais vous parler à propos de …

La jeune femme vit son fixe complétement détruit.

Eleanor : Qu'est-il arrivé à mon téléphone ?

Gibbs : La prochaine fois que tu changes de numéro, Bishop, donne le à tes frères

Eleanor : Combien de fois ont-ils appelé ?

Gibbs fit une grimace.

Eleanor : Trop, j'ai compris

La jeune femme resta là sans trop savoir par où commencer.

Gibbs : Quoi ?

Eleanor : Euh Gibbs, je ne veux plus vous mentir, je voulais vous le dire plus tôt mais je ne savais pas comment et le temps a passé et c'est juste que …

Gibbs : Quoi Bishop ?

Eleanor : J'ai violé la règle 12. Au début, on était juste bons amis et il y a quelques jours c'est devenu plus sérieux et je ne m'en excuserai pas. Pas parce que ça briserait une autre règle, mais parce que … Gibbs … Je l'aime bien, beaucoup

Son patron la regarda, le sourire en coin.

Gibbs : Tu y a mis le temps

Eleanor : C'est tout ?

Gibbs : Joyeux Thanksgiving, Bishop

* * *

 _Plusieurs mois plus tard, les trois frères furent invités chez le nouveau couple. Ils sonnèrent à la porte et la jeune femme, stressée les accueilli avant de rester avec eux dehors._

Frères : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Eleanor : Il faut qu'on parle

George : Ca ne peut pas attendre qu'on soit rentré ?

Eleanor : Non, ma maison, mes règles

John : Oh oh, elle prend le ton de maman

Rob : Je vous l'avais dit, on aurait pas dû jeter des œufs sur la voiture de Jake

Eleanor : Quoi ?

John : Pour être juste, t'as jamais dit qu'on pouvait pas, alors …

Eleanor : Ecoutez, je vous aime mais il faut que ça cesse, vous ne pouvez pas vous immiscer dans ma vie privée, on est plus des gamins, vous êtes des adultes

John : Seulement physiquement

George : Ecoutes, tu es notre petite sœur, la surprotection c'est le truc des grands frères, ça changera jamais

Eleanor : Bon, est ce qu'on peut au moins trouver un compromis ?

John : On t'écoute

Eleanor : Je suis d'accord pour être plus ouverte avec vous, si vous acceptez de me laisser respirer et d'avoir confiance en mes décisions

Les trois frères se concertèrent.

George : Ok on accepte ces termes

Eleanor : Bien, parce que j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter

La jeune femme posa la main sur la poignée avant de se retourner vers eux.

Eleanor : Soyez sympas

Frères : On est toujours sympas !

L'agente leur avisa un dernier regard avant de les faire entrer.

Eleanor : George, John, Rob, voici Nick. Mon petit ami

Nick : Salut les gars, ça faisait longtemps

Les trois frères s'avancèrent vers lui.

George : Dieu merci, on croyait que c'était Gibbs !

 **FIN**


End file.
